Crossing paths
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Spike and Buffy reunion set five years after Chosen, please read and review!


**A.N.: So...more Spuffy. This is a post Chosen (five years to be exact) reunion fic between who else but Spike and Buffy :) Isn't canon with the comics, this is the first time Buffy has seen Spike in five years and she thinks he is dead, planning on just having it be a one shot. If you would like to read a fantastic Buffy fic read Recipe for Disaster by ****quinnley1**** as it is the best story I have read in awhile. I also have to give her props for the idea of voicing both Spike and Buffy's thoughts in one story! Thank you! So Spike's thought or just part of the story in general will be in italics, the rest is Buffy. OH yeah and location...ehhhh...somewhere:P Sorry it's not LA or Sunnydale, somewhere in the US. It's not really the location that is important, just the people in said 's all I have for now, thanks to all my loyal readers. You really do make my day!**

**Oh and this is not a tag along story to Arbitrium or Fatum, this little fellow stands all by himself. And goes with canon where they have not had sex since season 6.**

**Disclaimer: There is someone who owns all of this wonderfullness, alas that someone is not me.**

Thump, thump, thump. She couldn't tell if that sound was her footfalls or her pounding heart as she tore across the alleyway, not daring to look behind her. "That was dumb." she breathed, pushing off of the wall as she turned the corner. She could hear the beast at the back of her, hoofs clicking in succession as it picked up speed. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" she yelled, quickening her steps.

_Spike moved out of the bar with a sigh, hating his vampire constitution for getting in the way of his being very drunk. He pulled up suddenly as he watched a tall, slender figure dart out and past him. She looked around panicked, pulling a knife from inside her boot and launching into the darkness behind. Something cried out as a large demon came into view, the blade had caught it in it's eye. "Nice aim." he stated approvingly, noticing a second later that the demon was hurtling towards him as well. "Oh bloody hell." he grumbled, setting off in a run._

Okay it was close, way to close for comfort and loud and smelled...like cigarettes? "Demons." she grumbled, running in a zig zag as she slammed into a warehouse. "Perfect."she smiled, moving into the building. She leaned against the frame,panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Note to self, don't piss of a Xodre demon." She felt the door handle shake as it approached the structure. She pulled the crossbow from her back, readying herself for whatever was about to come through the door. "Come on big, mean and ugly. Let's dance."

_'Damn this bird's fast.' Spike thought as he began to catch up with her. She dared a glance around and he noticed a flash of light eyes before she crossed into an abandoned warehouse. He took in her jagged crimson hair, eyes roving her body appreciatively. She looked a little bit like Red and smelt like, he took a deep breath...Buffy? 'Willow and Buffy?' he thought with shock. He only hoped she would be willing to share the stories. He arrived at the warehouse shortly after her, jiggling the door handle as he yanked it open. It was a good thing that Xodre demons were dumb as a sack of bricks, it would never think to look for them. _

She hissed, sucking in a breath as she lowered the crossbow. No way...no goddamn way! Her gaze swept the figure in front of her, leather coat, platinum hair, electric blue eyes, scar on his eyebrow, new scar across his nose, tilt of head. This was Spike, should be at the bottom of the crater that was Sunnydale Spike, perverted Spike, en-souled Spike, pain in the ass Spike, love of life Spike, standing before her. Her mouth opened, a soft squeak escaping before she closed it and tried again. She shook her head, taking several steps back. Finally she managed a question asked in a tiny voice. "How?"

_He stared at the bint like she had lost her mind. Titling his head at her, he tried to decipher the __emotions that were swimming across her face. When he had entered she had a crossbow aimed at his unbeating heart and then she lowered the weapon, backing away with a look akin to fear. He only prayed she didn't make much noise until the demon took off, he didn't need to be taking on a demon of that size with this much liquor in his veins. He watched her with curious eyes, moving to lean on the metal staircase. She made a noise that was almost a whimper before whispering. "How?"_

He tweaked a brow at her, taking a step in her direction. The familiarity of the gesture caused her heart to clench up painfully. "Look I'm all for the getting to know each other part of the evening, but could it wait until The Hulk is gone?" he asked, jerking a thumb in the direction of outside. "Cause while Xodre demons aren't the smartest of blighters, they are especially viscous, in particular a brassed off one like that." he finished, fishing a cigarette from his duster. "Do you smoke?" he asked as she shook her head briefly. "Right. Mind if I do?" she took a step towards him, hands outstretched. "You don't recognize me?" she questioned, pulling her hands back to her chest. She fought to contain the hurt that was welling up in her throat. "Any reason I should?" he inquired. She battled the disappointment on her face, forcing a fake smile. "No I guess not."

_He couldn't understand why he had suddenly smelt the soft tint of salt in the room as he stared at her. She looked happy enough, or insane enough, he decided. She was pacing now, running a hand through her short locks. He could tell now that she wasn't Willow, but the fact that she smelt so like Buffy had him on edge, moving from one foot to the other. He was trying to figure out her next move, wondering if she was going to give up their location when she turned and locked eyes with him suddenly. "Okay, so here's the thing."she started. "I'm Buffy." He let out a curt laugh. He had been spot on, she was__** more**__ than insane enough._

She glared at him. "No really, I'm Buffy." "Right." he scoffed. "And I'm the Queen of England." he shook his head and turned away from her. "I may look different, but," she began, nervously fiddling with her clipped hair. "Different?" he spat, crossing his arms. "That's a bit of an understatement." "Spike," she began, reaching a hand out to graze the side of his arm with her pinky. "It really is me." He flinched, his face darkening as he glowered at her. "This just became officially not very funny, so if you would stop fucking with me..." he broke off, eyes narrowing. "That would be bloody fantastic."

'_Of course, I'm stuck with someone who is out of their sodding mind, of bloody course. And now she looks sad again, Christ how do I always find the crazy ones.' his mind was racing as he scowled at her. She shook her head, releasing more of Buffy's heavenly scent and he found he wanted to kill her. Or throw her out for the demon, anything to escape her scent that was inexplicably wafting from the strange woman in front of him. "How can I make you see?" she asked more to herself than to him. He observed her as she moved one of her slim fingers to her eye and for one brief moment he wondered if she was going to gouge it out. Her finger pulled back with a circular shape adorned in purple on the tip. He watched, mouth agape as half of the woman's features changed. On one side of her face, the cabbage patch cheeks sunk in, the short red hair melted away to become long golden tresses that stopped just under the curve of her breasts. Her eyes, one still violet, the other a beautiful greenish blue that he didn't think he would ever have the honor of seeing again. He was completely frozen as he took in a long, slow breath, enjoy the delicious sensation that washed over him as he dared to utter her name. "Buffy,"_

She was caught off guard by how undone he seemed to be coming, confusion and ecstasy playing across his face as he stared at her. "Will magicked the contacts," she began, unsure of what to do with her hands. She wanted to fill them with Spike's hair, Spike's flesh, use them to tear away the boundaries between them that were masquerading as clothes. "Some major changes have happened since we have been recruiting Slayers and mostly it's safer if I don't look like, well me." "Yeah." he said, still staring dazed at her, still immobile. "But it's still me. I just look different. And have a different name, and a different wardrobe." She smoothed her hands over her figure, uneasy with the way he was looking at her. "Well obviously." she chuckled.

_His eyes surveyed her form, taking in the loose fitted camo pants, combat boots, and a hoodie. It looked more like what a warrior should be wearing, but Buffy was always trying to sneak her femininity into her work...since she had been robbed of so much. She had told him once that sometimes she didn't even feel like a woman, just like The Slayer. He had reminded her then just how much of a woman she was. When her hands roved her body he struggled with the urge to replace her digits with her own, mapping out terrain that he had longed to traverse for years. Instead he straightened, shook himself out of his daze and stepped over to her. She stopped speaking, looking up at him expectantly. His finger moved to her eye that still had the lavender contact in it, waiting for her to stop him. She smiled softly as he removed it.. With the enchanted object removed she lost about six inches and the rest of her original features blinked into view. Spike pushed back one lock of her flaxen hair, grinning at her. "There's my girl." _

She turned into his hand, nuzzling his palm as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I am." she replied. Her hand reached up to clasp his, mouth quirking up into a grin as she watched his eyes widen. They each took a shuddering breath which transformed into a nervous chuckle, moving their hands back to their respective sides. She looked away from his blue eyes, unable to stand the emotion that was blazing from them. "Been a long time." he sighed as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Five years," she paused lifting her head back up to take in his figure. "It's really agreed with you." she beamed. "Well vampire... keeps you pretty til the end of time." "You're the prettiest." she laughed.

_'**I'm **the prettiest?' he noted all of her features, pausing at the scar pushing up from her collar bone, marring her soft skin. And her smile, her smile was so striking, lighting up the dingy warehouse. It had been such a long time since he had seen it. And yeah he had had other women, relationships, people who had touched his dead heart, but nothing...NOTHING made him feel as alive as seeing her again. He noticed she had a touch of wisdom about her now, like she had finally learned that she was greater than all of the evil that tried to overwhelm her. And he found, he still loved her, couldn't be sure after so long he'd imagine, but all he had to do was say her name and it released a swell of feelings he had buried long ago. Her face was sharp angles, looking thinner than she had the last time he had seen her and he felt the need to brush fingers over her cheekbones, looking suspiciously like his own. "Where have you been Slayer?"_

She shivered at his touch, not from the shock of cold on her face but from the flare of a spark the second he touched her. His question hung in the air, almost like a living being between them. "Could ask you the same question." she stated. "Right then, I'll go first. Dead, Ghost, Undead, In Hell, fighting the good fight and tonight...trying to get drunk." 'I'm just supposed to fill in the blanks of five years with THAT?' she thought angrily. "Your turn." he said with an incline of his head. "Fine. Army of Slayers, army of demons, fight with Giles, partnership with Faith, helping Willow, and tonight...destroying an Xodre nest. Although the mom was already supposed to be dead." "Well that explains why Betty out there is so upset. Xodre mums are just like any other mum, they will kill the hell out of anything after their kids." She wanted very much to hit him, here he was talking about Xodre demons when she just wanted to know why the hell he had never tried to find her, how did he manage to come back to life. "Yeah, well she wasn't too happy to see me, that's for sure." "My gain." he smiled as she smiled back. 'Dammit, he is being all smooth talky and sexy and Spike like. Why can't we just hash things out like adults...when did I become an adult?' her mind raced with thoughts as she blew out a frustrated breath. 'Well here goes nothing...or rather everything.' she thought. "So Spike, care to tell a girl why you wouldn't let her know you were back from the great beyond?"

_How had he managed to piss her off already? He'd been good, kept his hands to himself...well for the most part but even then he hadn't touched anything taboo. He had stayed away from prying questions, he hadn't insulted her. Yet there was no way to mistake the fury across her face, no way to pretend it wasn't aimed at him. "Well there were reasons." he said suddenly as she "uh-huhed" in front of him. "What? There were! Good reasons, good thoughtful reasons!" he cried. "Which are?" she\questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "Can't think of any right now..." he muttered. "Oh! Wait...I was going to let you live your life. Being noble and all that." She shook her head. "Spike, were you not there at the Hellmouth when I told you I loved you?" "I was, knew you didn't mean it though, knew it was just a bit of comfort for a dying man. And I appreciated it love, I did. I just didn't think it would be right to bugger up your life so I could be selfish." _

She dropped her gaze, tone darkening. "You're an idiot Spike." she was seething mad. 'How could he! How, after everything they shared over the years could he think she would tell him she loved him for comfort. She didn't say those words lightly and it had taken her long enough to say them, how could he think they were so cheap! Did she really fuck him up so bad that when her chance came, he thought they were just words of convenience. A bit of compassion for the martyr.' She couldn't decide what she wanted to do more to him right this second, so she punched him, hard, one time, straight across his earnest face and then before he had the chance to reciprocate she kissed him, hard, one time, covering his lips with hers in an attempt to rebuild a damaged bridge. "I love you." she declared, eyes flaring with conviction.

_His first thought was 'that bleeding hurt' followed almost immediately by 'She's kissing me.' She broke the kiss, stating fiercely that she loved him. That SHE loved HIM. Those words sounded foreign in a sentence together and for a moment his alcohol addled brain had a hard time processing them. He wanted to deny her, to explain that he understood that she couldn't love him, that he accepted that after all the horrible things he had done in his life that he just didn't get that...not from her. "If you tell me I don't I will beat you to death with your own leg, **after** I tear it off." she hissed. He stared at her face, noting how livid she was, shocked that he could see vulnerability underneath all of that. As if she was afraid she would be rejected.'Oh Buffy, how can you even think I'm not still mad about you. There's no woman on Earth like you, believe me I've looked,' he thought, waiting for the rage to dissipate from her eyes. He was never that good at words, he always used the wrong ones, or said the wrong thing, but he knew that this moment was too important for inane prattling. This was the moment that would make or break them. He titled her chin up to his face, watching as her eyes met with his, stayed locked on, didn't shy away from the intensity crackling between them. He was even more shocked that her emotions were mirroring his, anxiety, fear, uncertainty,joy, adoration, lust. "Buffy," his voice was a puff of air. "I..." he began as her finger moved to his lips. "I know." she stated. That was all it took before Spike captured her lips with his own, a growl rising up in his gut._

The assault on her mouth was positively sinful, lips and tongue creating a reaction in her so strong that she balked at wave of need rising in her. She let out a gasp as his mouth moved to the pulse point on her neck, licking the vein, tongue tracing small circles as she clawed at his duster. "Spike," she moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access. He sucked on the vein, pulling it the surface before kissing it softly. She found it amazing that she had a vampire so close to her neck and she wasn't worried at all. His teeth nipped gently at the hollow of her neck, hands pulling her closer. She moved one hand into his hair, gripping it tightly, kissing his neck, his cheek, his shoulder, anywhere his skin was visible. Her heart was beating rapidly, sequencing with the sounds of pleasure that were escaping her lips. His hands moved to her hoodie, grabbing onto the zipper and pulling down. Her hands left his hair and snaked down towards his pants. "Spike," she breathed, stopping her movements to try and read the feeling on his face. "I need," she gasped, hands continuing their descent. "Yeah," he said, voice husky and jagged. "Me too." She looked up into his eyes, giving her permission with a kiss.

_His hands were shaking as he lifted her bra strap to kiss her bare shoulder, moving to the opposite strap to repeat the action. "So beautiful," he whispered, murmuring in approval as her hands flitted under his shirt, nails raking the flesh underneath. He had missed her so much, missed the way she made him feel, missed the feeling of being complete. His mouth traveled the length of her neck, moving down to the curve of her breasts, huffing an unbelieving breath into her cleavage. How could this be happening? How could she let him touch her again, and not just let him,but have her touching him. "What is it?' she asked, a little breathlessly. He pressed his ear into to her heartbeat, relishing in the sound of it pitter-pattering wildly. "Just wondering...is this really happening?" _

She laughed softly, breasts moving against his cheek. "Well it was until you stopped." He smirked at her, mouth closing over an erect nipple, smiling against it as he felt her shake. "Sorry then love, I never was one to disappoint a lady." Her legs quivered, knees knocking together as he lowered her onto his duster. 'It's been too long.' she thought as one of his hands cupped her breast, thumb flicking one of her nipples, his tongue was swirling around the other nipple, cold clashing with hot as her temperature spiked. She freed his cock from his pants, pushing the offensive denim down to his knees, laughing softly as she watched relief swim across his features. He lifted his head from her bust, leering at her. "My my Goldilocks, haven't you heard patience is a virtue." he teased as she grabbed one of his hands and led it to her crouch. "Spike, it's been a LONG time, don't make me spell it out for you."

'_Well fuck me,' he thought, alarmed that Buffy was matching his leer, going as far to even lick her lips slowly. His eyes devoured her, reaching out to pull her pants down as he stared at her lacy underwear. "Fucking Christ," he swore, eyes rolling up as she squeezed his penis. "Spike, what are you waiting for?" she questioned. "To wake up." he said simply as the sweetest smile bloomed on her lips. She moved her hands to both sides of his face, pulling her face to meet his. "Spike," she began, leaning in to kiss him. "You are awake." His palm lay on her mound. She nodded encouragingly at him as he dipped his fingers into her. His thumbs hooked on the edge of her panties, pulling them down as he discarded the last clothing barrier. He moved on top of her, opening his mouth. "Buffy, are you sure?" Her pelvis rose up to meet his. "Very." she said as he entered her with a strangled cry. "Better than a sodding dream."_

'Okay this hurts,' she thought, arms encircling him as he ground into her. 'Hurts a lot, like a lot, a lot. Maybe it can grow back, it has been awhile, maybe I'm not good at this anymore, maybe...' her thoughts stopped suddenly, body shaking, convulsing, shimming against him as it began to feel indescribably wonderful. "Don't stop." she moaned, mouth colliding with his again. She panted as he moved inside her, lips trailing every contour of his face. "I love you," he wheezed, words lost as they both climbed closer to climax. Her hips bucked into him as he erupted inside of her, a surge of pleasure rendering her motionless. When she could finally move she placed a kiss to his cheek, stroking his back soothingly. "That was..."she paused as he rolled off of her, smiling at him. His arm went around her as she cuddled into his side. "Amazing seems like a lame word. But it was pretty amazing." he kissed the crown of her head. "Yeah, it was." She felt her consciousness slipping, entwining her legs with his. "Was it good for you?" she asked, coupled with a yawn.

_'Good for me? GOOD for me?' he thought with a silent chuckle. He had an orgy with Dru while he was tripping on E, he had taken out two slayers...something even the great poof had not done, he had rolled in the sack with a God king that had made him come so hard he hadn't been able to move for a full day. Good for him...it was better than anything he had ever experienced before. He looked at the Slayer who was dozing on his shoulder, body curled into his, post orgasm glow making her look incredibly fetching. He grinned into hair. "Yeah pet, it was good for me. It was perfect."_

'That was a short nap.' she thought as she stretched catlike next to him. He was snoring lightly, arm curled around her even in sleep. She thought to the short time her and Angel had tried to make it work, the year that they had lived and loved and tried to recapture what they had had so long ago. She remembered feeling as if she was missing something when she was with him, feeling as if something was wrong. After a year she had told Angel that it wasn't working, no matter how hard they tried, and God they had tried. He had felt the same way, she had changed too much and he hadn't been there to see the way life affected her. She loved him, in a way she would always, always love them...that love just wasn't enough to keep them together anymore. And Spike...she loved him fiercely, trusted him, lusted for him, and she realized...she even liked him. Liked his perverted jokes, like the way he always made sure the path was clear for her, liked the way his eyes lit up in her presence,liked that she had found her equal.

_He woke with a start, noticing the absence of warmth from his side as his eyes swept the scene. Buffy was just pulling on her boots, having already donned the rest of her clothing. She spotted him awake and grinned. "Morning sleepyhead," He stared dumbfounded at her, mind racing to catch up with what was going on. 'Clothes on usually mean she's about to take off, but it was different right...meant something?' he thought, pulling his jeans back on in one fluid motion. She threw her hoodie back on, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. He grabbed his shirt, snatching the duster from the floor as he stood. 'What happens now? Is she just going to leave?' She pulled the hood over her hair. "I can't find my damn contacts, although in the midst of everything," she blushed and he loved that she still had the innocence to blush. "Anyway I have to get going. Willow and Xander will be worried about me and the Xodre demon still needs to be taken care of," she was moving towards the door and he tried not to panic. 'Things don't change mate, she is leaving, and you...you are shit out of luck again.' Her hand paused on the handle, turning back towards him. "The suns going to be up soon," she said. 'Wait! What is she getting at?' Her other hand outstretched to him, palm up, eyes regarding him with compassion and trust. "You coming?" _

Thump, thump, thump. Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting for some sort of response from the vampire. He looked like he might cry as he took several steps toward her person. "Me?" he questioned. "Yes, you dummy." she said. His hand slid into hers, looking visibly relieved as she squeezed the appendage. "You're sure?" he asked as she laughed. "Twenty seven years there is only one thing I've been sure of..." she paused for dramatic effect, pulling Spike with her out of the warehouse. "You." she finished as he poked her lightly. "Oi! That was a very heartfelt speech!" he cried out. "Well duh, it's when I realized I loved you." she replied. He smirked at her. "Took you long enough." She silenced him the only way she knew how, with a kiss.

**A.W.: WOW...that took forever! I'm fairly proud of it, hope you like it. Thanks for reading :-) Review if you have something to say. God bless!**


End file.
